


I don't want to be your friend, I just want to kiss your neck

by girlwthesoftsound



Category: One Direction (Band), The 1975 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwthesoftsound/pseuds/girlwthesoftsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds Matty after a performance and Matty isn't even upset about his alone time being interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't want to be your friend, I just want to kiss your neck

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written or posted my own work in a really long time so if this is trash I'm sorry. Also I don't read over my stuff after writing it otherwise no one would ever see it so mistakes are probably there. Also obviously this is all fake I made it up, I don't claim to be telling truths in the slightest.

It felt like he had been searching for a quiet spot for hours, wine bottle dangling from his hand, and the distant sounds of people and music behind him. When he finally found a secluded spot, a good ways away from everything, he sat down and leaned his bare back against a barrier. He pulled out his pack of fags and slid one out, slipping it between his lips and lighting it with a sigh, his eyes closing as he finally felt relaxed after this day. He loved performing, he loved his fans, but it seemed to be a lot sometimes and there was only so much he could handle. He needed some time to himself sometimes, and although his thoughts weren't always the best company, it was better than when didn't welcome them in. You can only ignore yourself for so long.  
"Y'know those things'll kill you" maybe his spot wasn't as secluded as he previously thought. He opened his eyes to see a tall figure towering over him, distinct curls framing a soft face whose features were mostly hidden by the dark with moonlight highlighting certain areas.  
"Didn't know you'd be here" Matty said, patting the dirt next to him while putting his cigarette out on his other side and slipping it back in his pack. They had only spoken a few times but he knew that Harry didn't like the smell of smoke, and as badly as Matty needed it right now, he'd rather be considerate.  
"That's the good thing about taking a break occasionally, you don't have such a strict schedule, you can enjoy things" Harry said pointedly, sitting down once the cigarette was out and trying to get comfortable against the metal bars behind them. "Is that what you're out here for, mate? Am I disturbing you?" he asked, noting the bottle of wine, leaning against Mattys thin leg.  
"You're not disturbing" Matty promised, picking up the bottle and unscrewing the cap. He didn't like carrying around corkscrews so he usually tried to get bottles with caps as opposed to corks, it was easier. He took a swig from the bottle and handed it over to Harry, not bothering to ask if he wanted any or even noticing that Harry didn't drink any before handing it back moments later. "So what about you? You're a bit away from the action" he remarked, taking another drink of the wine before handing it over to Harry.  
"Yeah, well" Harry said, not having a plan for the end of that sentence. Not wanting to admit he had come to see Matty and that he had noticed him walking over. Definitely not wanting Matty to know he had followed him on purpose. He watched as Matty picked at the black nail polish on his nails, which seemed to be fairly worked over themselves "You played a good set" he decided on a change of subject and tore his eyes away from Mattys hands and back up to his eyes, which had curls falling into them, and crinkled slightly as a smile spread over his face.  
"Yeah?" Matty said "Thanks" he realized he was picking and stopped. He had been trying to be more careful with the polish but it never lasted more than a few hours, which is why he always had to wait right before an event to freshly paint them, otherwise by the time whatever it was started they would be messed up. "I'm glad you were able to watch it" Harry looked at him and turned his head in a perfect angle for the moonlight to hit his eyes, the green in them shining bright. Matty shook his head to keep himself from staring before going back to his cigarette pack "Spliff?" he asked, lighting it and taking a hit before offering it over to Harry, who traded the wine bottle for it. Matty took a long drink, knowing that getting drunk was only going to make things worse, but doing it anyway, and trading off with Harry when he was ready. Harry watched Matty inhale, still ignoring the wine completely, basically just holding it for Matty while he smoked. Did he imagine that he would actually sit down and talk to Matty, let alone watch him drink his wine and get high with him when he decided to come today? Not particularly, but he was happy with his decision and he was happy he followed Matty over to the little spot where no one else could see them.  
"You good?" Harry asked once the bottle was finally empty and the spliff was getting down to its end, of which Harry hadn't helped much with either. So Matty was properly fucked, and seeming a lot more comfortable than when Harry had first walked up.  
"Yeah" Matty replied, standing up and wobbling for a moment before steadying himself and wiping dirt and grass off of his butt before reaching down for Harrys hand to help him up. Harry knew it was probably not a good idea to accept help getting off of the ground from a drunk person, but he grabbed his hand anyway and attempted to pull himself up. Exactly as he predicted, it was a bad plan, and Matty either forgot what he had offered or decided to put no effort in because he was back on the ground and sitting on Harrys legs now. His laugh rang out into the emptiness around them as he threw his head back and slapped his knee. Harry was stunned, not only for having someone fall on top of him but because he wasn't sure he had ever seen anyone actually slap their knee when they laughed, he thought it was just a figure of speech, but here Matty was with his curls thrown back and his hand hitting the side of his knee. His laugh was quite obnoxious but in a weird cute way, and Harry enjoyed it even if it was at the expense of them both falling.  
"Alright mate lets get you up" Harry said, sliding Matty off of him and standing up first this time, so he could pull the other up carefully. "Lets take a little walk, try and stay away from the crowd a bit still" he suggested, gesturing towards the direction he wanted to go and making sure Matty fell into step with him and wasn't going to wander off somewhere and get lost. Once they seemed to decide on a direction to walk in, Matty moved ahead of Harry and pulled a fag out, deciding he could only be considerate for so long, especially once he was drunk. He lit it when he was a considerable distance ahead of Harry, not wanting the smoke to bother him. Matty thought it was nice that Harry had come to see his set, although he did know he was a fan of his music, with all the bad press happening where things Matty said got twisted, he was surprised that Harry wanted to still listen to him and even more surprised at Harry wanting to hang out with him. They made light conversation, well light for Matty wasn't all that light, his voice loud partly to compensate for the distance between them and partly because of the wine. Harry asked questions about his music and Matty of course was very happy to answer them, going on for much longer than he probably should have. Once he finished the cigarette, he stubbed it out in the dirt and fell back into step with Harry, enjoying the colloquy they seemed to have picked up between them.  
Very suddenly Matty stopped in his tracks, walking and speaking wise, and Harry turned to him once he realized what was happening, one of his eyebrows raised in question. Mattys index finger moved to his own lips and stayed quiet for a moment, looking like he was deciding something before nodding and closing the space between the two of them. He pressed his lips into Harrys, which were soft, and it took a moment for Harry to realize what was happening and to push him away.  
"Matty..." he said softly, because he'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought of it. He was a fan of the mans music but also of him as a person, and had been enjoying their time here, with the festival starting to die out behind them. "You're drunk, it wouldn't be" his voice faltered a bit "It wouldn't be right of me to do this" he hadn't had any of the wine and barely took one hit from the spliff, but he enjoyed watching Matty get wine drunk because it seemed to make him feel more comfortable. His limbs seemed longer as they walked and his hips swung effortlessly back and forth, and yes Harry had noticed all of this, but it still wasn't right or fair of him to take advantage of a very drunk Matty Healy. Matty shrugged, trying to act nonchalant about it like he hadn't really thought it through and it didn't matter either way to him, even though he had been thinking about it since Harry had first sat down next to him and he had gotten drunk to pluck up the courage to do it.  
"We should head back, yeah?" Matty said, turning to walk back towards his bus before Harry could even answer and slipping another cigarette between his lips, the sway that Harry had been admiring before now gone. The older mans shoulders more slumped and tense now and Harry felt really bad but he couldn't in good conscious kiss someone who was drunk while he was stone cold sober. The walk back was much quieter, Matty seeming to have lost things to ramble on about and there was a pit in Harrys stomach, but he stayed quiet as well. They were back at Mattys bus after what felt like several long hours and Matty stubbed out the cigarette before turning slightly to Harry "Well, thanks for the chat" he said before climbing onto the bus, the sounds of the door closing feeling like a slap to Harry, who made his way back to his car, apologizing to the driver for taking so long.  
-  
The next morning, at what he was sure was entirely too early, George was lifting the blanket Matty had pulled over his head off of him and letting way too much light in "Oi, mate, there's someone here to see you" he said before dropping the blanket and walking away, munching on the donut in his hand. Matty let out a groan and laid still for a moment before throwing the blanket off of him and climbing out of his bunk, stretching his legs which were still in the jeans from the night before. He walked to the front of the bus, rubbing his eyes, his curls sticking up everywhere to see a very fresh faced and somehow almost perky Harry Styles, holding a box of donuts and standing in the middle of their living area.  
"Hi" he said with a nervous smile, thrusting the box towards Matty and opening it to reveal a few empty spots amongst various donuts laid out in the box. Matty gave him a sort of confused look and cautiously took a donut from the box, biting into it as he clicked the home button on his phone to check the time. Okay so maybe it wasn't too early but Matty had trouble sleeping the night before, plus he was a bit hungover, so it was almost too early.  
"Hi" Matty finally returned, his voice croaky with sleep and his eyes still a bit heavy "What're you doing here?" he asked, not meaning to sound rude, but that's just how things came out of his mouth sometimes, always saying the first thing that popped into his head without actually thinking of the consequences. Those seemed to be Harry looking a bit hurt and embarrassed in this situation, causing Matty to feel a bit bad and try and rethink his wording. "I mean...are you watching someones set today? Know someone else?" that sounded better, he thought, as he took another bite of the donut in his hand.  
"No, I actually" Harry started, taking a deep breath and letting it out "I came by to see you, I hope thats alright" he said, finally setting down the box of donuts on a nearby table. Matty nodded and gestured towards the small couch they had, sitting down on it, waiting for Harry to follow before turning his body to face him. "I want to apologize for last night" Harry started once they were both settled on the couch "I just...it felt wrong of me, like I was taking advantage".  
Matty didn't mean to laugh, and it was probably karma that he choked on the bite of donut in his mouth when he did so, but it all seemed a little silly. "You? Taking advantage?" Matty said once his laughing and coughing settled down "The young hot pop star taking advantage of someone?" let alone me, he thought, glad that for once his thoughts stayed in his head.  
"That would give me more advantage, actually" Harry said, shrugging "Not that you're not famous, but" he paused "You were fairly drunk, and it didn't seem right to me, and it felt sort of like I made you feel bad and I wanted to apologize to you because it wasn't that I didn't want to kiss you-"  
"I'm not drunk now" Matty interrupted, and it was true, just still half asleep a bit, although this conversation was waking him up a lot better than coffee ever did. That was Harrys invitation, because Matty already made his first move and the ball was in the pop stars court now. Harry wasn't sure if he had heard right or even interpreted what Matty said correctly, but it seemed like he was asking him to kiss him again. Was he being presumptuous in assuming that? Did the lead singer of one of his favourite bands really want to kiss him? Even after being turned down the night before? There really was only one way to find out. So Harry closed the space between them and connected their lips again, feeling a lot more comfortable about this situation than the one the night before. Mattys lips felt nice against his and he was grateful that the rest of the band made up an excuse to give them alone time, not sure how they knew Harry would want it, but grateful all the same. Mattys half eaten donut lay forgotten on the table, and he made sure to brush any crumbs remaining on his hand onto his jeans before cupping the side of Harrys neck gently. After a moment of enjoying Harrys soft lips against his, Matty pulled away.  
"You were right, it's better not to do it when you're drunk" he said with a small half smile, picking up his donut and standing up from the couch "Thanks for coming over and for these" he said, holding the donut up before heading back to his bunk. He realized he was coming off as rude, but he couldn't kiss him or be in presence for much longer without wanting to do a lot more than kiss him. So he left Harry sitting on the couch, confused and not sure what to do at this point. So he stood up and walked down the steps to the bus door, opening it with a bit of a struggle. Once he was in the sunlight he realized why, George was moving back from the door, rubbing his head a bit and looking guiltly up at Harry.  
"Were you...." Harry trailed off, looking back onto the bus before turning to George again "What did you hear?" he finally asked, a little embarrassed.  
George laughed a bit and shrugged his large shoulders "Well, first let me say it's hard to hear anything through those thick bus doors, but also..." he pointed up to the window next to the door "That's open so it made it a little easier" he finished a little sheepishly. Harrys face turned red and he wanted to leave right then but George was kind of blocking him in on the last step of the bus, so he had to stand there and feel the flush creep up his neck and to his cheeks. "If you want my advice" George started again, not waiting to hear if Harry actually wanted his advice and not really caring "You should follow him, he doesn't know what the limits are and if you do know the limits...go back there". George gave him a pointed look before walking away, and Harry stayed there on that bottom step, contemplating what the drummer just said before making his decision. He turned and closed the door again, going back up the steps, closing the window next to it before heading back into the area where the bunks were.


End file.
